


out of the blue

by erosensei



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosensei/pseuds/erosensei





	out of the blue

"Rin."

"Who says your shoulder can't be healed?" I said lowering my face so that I could not see him, "So what if it's wrecked? Don't crush your own potential before you even try."

I clenched my fists. What was I saying? The only thing I have wanted to convey and send to you is "I love you" and not any other casual talk. I have always been screaming "I love you" in my heart that it scares and astonishes me at the same time.

"I'll be waiting for you." I said, still facing the ground.

"Let me give it some thought." Sousuke patted my shoulder.

As he was passing right through me, I reached for his hand to stop him. It was so sudden. I did not know what I was doing. My heart was beating so fast like it wants to jump out of my chest. I did not know what to do.

"Rin?"

What was I doing? Why did I stop Sousuke? I thought, "Should I let go of his hand now and just tell him that it was nothing?" As I looked at his beautiful teal eyes, I found the answer to all my questions. I took a deep breath and finally, after so many years, let my true feelings out.

"I love you, Sousuke." I tightened my grip on his hand, "Sousuke, I love you."

"W-wha...what are you saying?!" Sousuke's cheeks started to blush, "...O-out of the blue..."

"...I have loved you for a long time now, Sousuke." although I can feel that I was shaking, my gaze was still fixated on him.

"...Sorry, Rin." he said then walked away.

And just like that, Sousuke left me and crushed my heart.


End file.
